


The Dawn Bet

by Kzarka



Category: One Direction (Band), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kzarka/pseuds/Kzarka





	1. Chapter 1

I said I didn't feel nothing, baby, but I lied


	2. Begging or End?

Cup after cup, a part of my being believes that at some point I will just drown myself inside myself and end up passed out on the couch, not that it seems bad idea at the time of the situation. I don't remember what time I started to get intoxicated with all this booze, was it the 1 hour? Or maybe two? I don't know, and that doesn't really seem like a good thing to start debating with that altered mind of mine, so I just have to go back to thinking about the real reason for the drinking in the middle of the school week, he, the owner of the Amber Eyes that's been harassing me for days in S Onhos--Not that I'm the kind of person who's fantaszing futures before bedtime. A while ago I would just ignore the situation and move on like the good daughter of the mother I am, but now, at this point in the championship? I doubt if I want to be able to avoid sleeping without dreaming about your face or waking up in the middle of the night smelling you in my sheet suffocate me.  
That's the problem with falling in love, you become crazy, a damned dependent madman, I know that things have fled from my beloved control when he entered my life, not that his presence was something recent, because he is more time around me than many people , but apparently, only the mere fact that he is in the same environment as me, seems to be the sign that the universe needs to transform everything into the most beautiful chaos. At what point did my life become this example of pathetic decay?  
Marie, my best friend, will say that suffering is essential to overcome, but the problem is: overcome what? My rage to have been to him nothing but a way to give a lively in the quiet life? Or the fact that if he asked me to come back at this very moment, I wouldn't think twice before accepting? I know I should stop drinking, what the fuck am I talking about? I don't feel anything for him! I don't think it's adorable the way their eyes are half-wrong every time he smiles! I don't love your perfume, that for some punishment, you've intertwined with all my damn garments! I don't feel it, I don't feel it, I feel nothing! I may even look like a spoiled child by the attitude-let's say childish-on my part, but I promise myself I'll get over it, whatever it is!


End file.
